Cuddles
Cuddles es uno de los personajes principales de Happy Tree Friends. Biografía del personaje Cuddles es un conejito amarillo con mejillas rosadas que lleva pantuflas de conejito rosadas. El esponjoso pelo de su cabeza y el de su cola lucen exactamente iguales. Sus orejas se mueven para coincidir con sus sentimientos: por ejemplo, si está feliz, sus orejas permanecerán hacia arriba, y, cuando está triste, éstas se caen hacia abajo. Cuddles es uno de los primeros personajes de la serie. A igual que Toothy, Giggles y Lumpy, Cuddles aparece en la mayoría de los anuncios. Fue el segundo personaje en ser creado en Happy Tree Friends (siendo el primero Shifty). El creador, Rhode Montijo, primero lo dibujó en un trozo de papel con la frase "Resistance is futile" (La resistencia es inútil) debajo, y así fue como los creadores obtuvieron la idea para el show. Su voz incluso es realizada por el co-creador del show Kenn Navarro. La personalidad de Cuddles es algo variada. Por un lado, puede ser peligrosamente travieso y muy centrado en sí mismo. Ambas características lo han llevado a su muerte y a la de los otros personajes. Por otro lado, él es, la mayoría de las veces, adorable, amable, dulce y cariñoso, haciendo su personalidad más compleja que la de los demás. Como se ve en Sweet Ride, le gusta andar en skateboard. A lo largo de los episodios ha tenido diferentes casas, pero su casa oficial es un árbol hueco, ya que es el único que aparece más de una vez (aparece en In a Jam y Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow). Él es particularmente buen amigo con Toothy, Flippy, Petunia, Flaky y Lumpy. Cuddles y Giggles también son muy buenos amigos y se ha dado a entender que tienen un enamoramiento el uno al otro. Con más de 50 muertes, Cuddles es el personajes que más veces murió en la franquicia Happy Tree Friends. También es el personaje que, hasta ahora, ha sido asesinado más veces por Flaky, Toothy, Disco Bear, Lumpy y Flippy. A pesar de que muere muchas veces, ha sobrevivido en Doggone It, Sea What I Found, A Change of Heart, A Sight for Sore Eyes, Letter Late than Never, Double Whammy Parte 1 (pero no la Parte 2), We're Scrooged!, Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio), I Nub You, YouTube 101: Subscriptions, A Bit of a Pickle (debatible), Star Kringle, By The Seat Of Your Pants, You're Kraken Me Up y los HTF Break Deck the Halls, We Wish You, Take Your Seat, Happy New Year, Youtube Copyright School y Oh Xmas Tree. Sus muertes por lo general involucran que su cuerpo sea cortado o que se le salgan los órganos. Episodios de Cuddles Muertes famosas *Spin Fun Knowin' Ya *Sweet Ride *Water You Wading For *From Hero to Eternity *Dunce Upon a Time *Easy Comb, Easy Go *Can't Stop Coffin Roles como protagonista #Banjo Frenzy #Spin Fun Knowin' Ya #Water You Wading For #Sweet Ride #This Is Your Knife #Happy Trails Parte 1 #Flippin' Burgers #I Get a Trick Out of You #Let it Slide #YouTube Live Episode #Cuddles' Pet Smoochie #In a Jam #Autopsy Turvy #The Carpal Tunnel of Love #Can't Stop Coffin #YouTube 101: Subscriptions #Oh Xmas Tree #New Season Teaser #Camp Pokeneyeout Roles como secundario #Class Act #Keepin' it Reel #Remains to be Seen #The Wrong Side of the Tracks #From Hero to Eternity #Doggone It #Who's to Flame? #Take a Hike #Snow Place to Go #Dunce Upon a Time #A Change of Heart #A Hole Lotta Love #Mime to Five #Blast from the Past #Home Is Where the Hurt Is #Aw Shucks! #Letter Late than Never #Wingin' It #Junk in the Trunk #Hear Today, Gone Tomorrow #Ski Patrol #Happy Tree Friends: False Alarm (Episodio) #From A to Zoo #We're Scrooged! #Peas in a Pod #A Bit of a Pickle #See You Later, Elevator #Breaking Wind #Buns of Steal #Cubtron Z #Going Out With a Bang Roles de aparición #And the Kitchen Sink #Party Animal #Ipso Fatso #Don't Yank My Chain #Concrete Solution #Sea What I Found #Gems the Breaks #See What Develops #A Sight for Sore Eyes #Wipe Out #Easy Comb, Easy Go #Double Whammy Parte 1 #Blind Date (en una fotografía) #Wrath of Con #I Nub You #YouTube Copyright School #By The Seat Of Your Pants #You're Kraken Me Up HTF Break #Seize the Day #Deck the Halls #We Wish You #Happy New Year #Take Your Seat #Claw Kringles #Kitchen Kringle #Caroling Kringle #Strain Kringle #Star Kringle Ocupaciones #Jugador de Fútbol - A Change of Heart #Bombero - Who's to Flame #Actor de Navidad - Class Act #Temerario - Mime to Five #Periodista - See What Develops #Repartidor - Aw, Shucks! #Guitarrista de Reemplazo/Musico de Rock - In a Jam #Cantante de Villancicos - Kringle Carols, Deck the Halls; We Wish You #Nadador - By The Seat Of Your Pants Asesinatos Cometidos por Cuddles *'Giggles' - 4 (This Is Your Knife Junto con Flippy, Indirectamente, "Flippin' Burguers" junto con Fliqpy, "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" Junto con Lumpy y The Mole, "Mime to Five" Junto con Mime y Flaky) *'Toothy' - 6 ("Strain Kringle", "Star Kringle", "From A To Zoo" junto con Lumpy, "Mime to Five" junto con Mime y Lumpy, "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" Junto con Lumpy y The Mole) *'Lumpy' - 5 ("I Get a Trick Out of You", '"In a Jam" junto con Sniffles, "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" ''Junto con The Mole, "Concrete Solution" Junto con Nutty,Sniffles, Lifty y Shifty, "Mime to Five" Junto con Mime y Flaky) *'''Petunia - 0 *'Handy' - 1 ("In a Jam" Junto con Sniffles) *'Nutty' - 3 ("Concrete Solution", "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" Junto con Lumpy, "Mime to Five" Junto con Mime, Flaky, Toothy y Lumpy) *'Sniffles' - 2 ("In a Jam", "Concrete Solution", Junto con Lumpy) *'Pop' - 0 *'Cub' - 1 ("Concrete Solution" Junto con Lumpy,Sniffles y Nutty) *'Flaky' - 3 ("Let it Slide", "Mime to Five" Junto con Mime y Toothy, "Concrete Solution" Junto con Lumpy, Nutty y Sniffles) *'The Mole' - 2 ("The Carpal Tunnel of Love" Junto con Lumpy, "Mime to Five" junto con Mime y Flaky) *'Disco Bear' - 0 *'Russell' - 2 ("Mime to Five" junto con Mime,Flaky,Toothy y Lumpy "Concrete Solution" Junto con Lumpy,Nutty y Sniffles") *'Lifty' - 0 *'Shifty' - 0 *'Mime' - 1 (Concrete Solution, Junto con Lumpy,Sniffles y Nutty) *'Cro-Marmot' - 1 ("Concrete Solution", Junto con Lumpy Sniffles y Nutty) *'Flippy' - 0 *'Splendid' - 0 *'Lammy' - 0 *'Generic Tree Friends' - 16+ ("5 en Class Act y mas de 11 en Mime to Five") *'Otros' - 5 (Los Miembros de Fall Out Boy y una Abeja (Fuera de pantalla) en "The Carpal Tunnel of Love" Junto con Lumpy y The Mole Curiosidades *Es uno de los seis personajes en morir en sus episodios debut. Los otros son Giggles, Toothy, Nutty, Lifty y Shifty. *En Blast from the Past, parece que estaba consciente de que ya había muerto de la misma manera antes, ya que dice "Oh my God, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!" (¡Oh Dios mío, voy a morir! ¡No esta vieja muerte otra vez!). *En I Get a Trick Out of You se ve que tiene un ojo rojo. *Es el Happy Tree Friend original y posiblemente el más famoso y querido de los personajes. *Es skater. *Aparece en los primeros 9 episodios de la serie de TV. *A veces puede ser travieso y malcriado, como se ve en From A to Zoo y Water You Wading For. *Él y Toothy son el primer dúo en el que ambos compañeros se han matado uno a otro. *La mayoría del tiempo, Cuddles tiene sus pantuflas puestas, pero en Happy Trails Parte 1 y en Home Is Where the Hurt Is, las pantuflas se ven fuera de sus pies después de su muerte. *Tiene un ratón de mascota, al que deja estar en su hombro y alimenta con un trozo de queso en el episodio Junk in the Trunk. *Es zurdo en Can't Stop Coffin, pero es diestro en In a Jam. *Cuando juega fútbol, sus pantuflas tienen tacos y una mirada enojada. *Murió en todos los episodios de la primera y segunda temporada en los que apareció. *Fue el primer personaje en morir en los HTF Break. *Es el personaje jugable en la aplicación de iPhone, Slap Happy. *Su ratio de supervivencia es de 28%. **En la serie de TV es de 22.5%. *Los únicos personajes principales que aún no han matado a Cuddles son Handy, Cub, Russell y Lammy. *En la serie de TV, Lumpy, Cro-Marmot y The Mole aparecen en todos sus roles protagónicos. *La introducción de Cuddles durante la primera temporada es similar a la de Petunia durante la misma temporada. *Murió en todos los Kringles en los que apareció. *Su influencia en Mondo Media es tan alta que ha llegado a aparecer en otras series, como en "DJ in PJ's", donde aparece un peluche de él, o en "Gundarr", donde aparece un tótem con las formas de él, Lifty, Handy y Lumpy. *Es el personaje que ha dicho más palabras de forma entendible, por ejemplo, en The Wrong Side of the Tracks dice "C'mon" y "C'mon, it's not gonna kill ya!" (Vamos, ¡no va a matarte!). En Blast from the Past dice "Oh my God, I'm gonna die! Not this old death again!"(¡Oh Dios mío, voy a morir! ¡No esta vieja muerte otra vez!). *La mayoría de las veces que Flippy comete un acto de asesinato o violencia frente a él, parece no reaccionar o simplemente asustarse y quedarse horrorizado, pero no hacer nada, como en Party Animal. Mientras Flippy asesinaba, él se asustó y no corrió, por lo que dejó que lo ahorcara. Luego, en Flippin' Burgers, cuando Flippy tira la mesa hacia arriba, él sigue bebiendo su gaseosa en vez de salir corriendo. *Cuddles significa "abrazos" en inglés. *Cuddles es uno de los 11 personajes que aun no han tenido un episodio de un solo personaje. los otros son Splendid,Pop,Flaky,Lifty,Shifty,The Mole, Disco Bear, Flippy, Mime y Lammy. *Es uno de los 6 Personajes que tiene mas muertes que victimas los otros son Petunia, Handy, Cub, Russell y Truffles. Categoría:Personajes Categoría:Personajes Principales Categoría:Personajes Amarillos Categoría:Conejos Categoría:Personajes Masculinos Categoría:Personajes de Happy Tree Friends Categoría:Personajes con cabello Categoría:Mas Muertes que Victimas Categoría:Personajes Jugables en Run and Bun Categoría:Debut 1999